The present invention relates to a cap and spout assembly for closing a container such as a pouch which holds a material having a liquid or gel-like consistency. In particular, the present invention relates to a child-safe closure with a hinged tamper band. In particular embodiments, the tamper band includes one or more hinges that are configured to increase the resistance required to break the tamper band so as to prevent the tamper band from inadvertently distorting and/or breaking prior to twist-off of the closure from the spout during opening of the container.